First
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is an impatient man. So why was he standing in the snow at 10 o'clock in the evening? SasuSaku - oneshot


**Ehehe, so here's a oneshot. Pure SasuxSaku. Love that pairing xDD**

**You know what, this is dedicated to all my readers who had to wait for me to update D: Really sorry about that one, but i hope this will make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, okay? Okay. Good... Wish i did though. Oh the fun i'd have owning Akatsuki... Not in that sense... Just... Ugh, now you got those image in my head. Just - just well done.**

**:.:{{ R E A D**

** A N D }}:.:**

**:.:{{ R E V I E W **

* * *

**'Well hello there' **- Inner/text/email

_'Well hello there' _- Text/email

"Well hello there" - Normal writing

* * *

**..:::|****✿| First |****✿|:::..**

"Uh... Can you repeat that again, Uchiha-san?" Haruno Sakura asked slowly, looking very baffled.

The onyx eyed Uchiha had his arms beside her, trapping her. The table was quite heavy to move from behind her and she didn't want to vandalize the Hospital's property, even though she was the head Doctor and all.

Sakura's emerald eyes were filled with confusion, while she tilted her head cutely, making her unique, short pink hair flutter with her movements.

The dark haired male snarled under his breath, a small, microscopic blush forming from his cheeks. "I don't like repeating myself." He muttered, trying not to sound so embarrassed.

"Uhm... So is this kind of like a...?" The pinkette said, pursing her full red lips a light blush appearing.

The ever so impatient, Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of the Uchiha corps was trying his best not to break down and start a tantrum because of this beautiful woman in front of him. Was she doing this on purpose? She had the IQ that rivalled Nara Shikamaru, how could she not understand? This was the simplest thing that could ever happen!

Yes, Sasuke was beyond frustrated. This was his first crush! *Cough* Love *Cough* He had no idea what to do, he was seriously no expert, you can trust me on that.

So, are you wondering what happened and how did our dear Sakura-chan end up in this position? Well, let me tell you.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke flung his Hospital door open, receiving frightened stares._

_He walked over to the blushing receptionist and growled, "Where's Haruno Sakura?"_

_The girl blushed even harder and pointed a shaky finger to a closed door._

_He stormed through the crowd and everyone instantly stepped back, not wanting to anger the already angered Uchiha. An angry Uchiha is never _ever _a good sign._

_The huffy Uchiha marched over to the head doctor's desk and slammed his hands beside her, effectively trapping the poor pink haired female into place._

"_Haruno. Me. You. 7, tonight. Ichiraku's."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Uh... Okay?" Sakura answered, avoiding anyone's eye contact, especially her workmates that had formed a small crowd behind them.

Pleased with that answer, Sasuke stalked back to his office, probably to send an email to his dear aniki – Itachi - explaining that the plan was a success.

Sakura, on the other hand had no idea what just happened. Uchiha Sasuke just asked her on a date? What? Yeah, she knew him for about a year and all but... What?

She couldn't believe she's been asked out by a sex god.

{{Cooler than your lines, man}}

When Sasuke closed his door, he walked calmly to his Apple Mac laptop and created and looked for the email address he needed.

How Sasuke hated his Itachi's email address. But whatever. The onyx eyed Uchiha started typing to his aniki.

**Itachi, **

**I asked her out. Just like you said how I should. She said yes.**

**We're going to Ichiraku's. I told you I could do it. And don't tell mother and father yet, because I said not to. If you tell them, i will make sure mother and father knows that you are gay.**

**And how's it going with the Akatsuki? Are they still beating you up? Have fun.**

**Sasuke**

As soon as the younger Uchiha sent that, he received an instant reply... Scary how his brother's physic sometime, right?

_Sasuke,_

_Really? She said yes? Are you sure you didn't mistaken running away a yes?_

_It doesn't matter, she wont show up anyway._

_Little brother, you just don't want mother and father to know because they're going to force you to marry her as soon as you tell them, right? Right._

_And, let's face it. I'm the straightest man that's ever lived. I just do not want a girlfriend because they're too troublesome and i havent found anyone right for me... Even though Sakura seems like a beautiful woman who'd probably prefer me over you._

_No, actually, imouto, I am part of the Akatsuki, if you do not recall. Yes, they are having fun beating up little children for their swings. I'm the only mature one here. _

_A doctor as a girlfriend? Maybe you could ask her for a check up every once in a while ;)_

_Good luck with your date, foolish little brother. I hope I will be an uncle soon ;)_

_Itachi – who will forever remain better than you._

'That Itachi...' Sasuke mentally growled. His brother got on his nerves for everything! But that winks just made him shudder at his aniki's... mind.

While Sasuke was writing another reply, he could not help but hope tonight would be great. Well. Great enough for Sasuke anyway.

{{Cooler than your lines, man}}

Uchiha Sasuke was freezing outside of Ichiraku Restaurant (**Let's just say it's a restaurant, not a bar, okay? :D**). The snow had picked up and began to whiz around him mercilessly. The wind had also began to fondle with Sasuke's chicken butt hair and with tufts of snow sprinkled to it.

Yes. It was 10 o'clock in the evening and Sakura was _**late**_.

Sasuke knew he should wait inside but he wanted to be the first person to see Sakura before they got into the restaurant. Said male clung on tighter to his designer jacket, refusing to shiver. He was an Uchiha dammit!

No. Sasuke wasn't going to die of wouldn't do that... Even though Naruto would die laughing with him and Madara would probably stab him.

If he did, he could see the look of shame on his father's face and it would disgrace the name of Uchiha's. No way was he going to do that, that was Itachi's job and it would forever remain that way.

The dark haired male clamped his mouth shut to avoid his teeth from chattering. He fisted his hands into his pockets and buried his neck into his jacket wishing he bought a thicker one. But he didn't, so...

Just then, a figure emerged.

It was a silhouette, he couldn't tell the gender, but whoever was walking – or running – at this time of night was crazy. Especially in this weather.

But as the figure got closer, he could tell...

… It was Sakura!

She was panting hard, wearing a coat that went up to her mid thighs and he could only make out see-through black stockings and red heels.

As she neared him, her eyes were wide as saucers when she took in the sight! Sasuke was leaning next to the door, his lips turning blue and flecks of snow designing his hair.

Then, he walked stiffly to Sakura. The pink headed girl knew that this was bad and she would have to get shouted at. She was 3 hours late! And he was still waiting for her!

"U-Uchiha-san, I'm s-"

Before Sakura could even finish, she was in his arms. And their lips locked tightly.

Her eyes widened even further, wondering what the hell was happening.

**'Girl, he's COLD! Because _someone_ was late, tryna fix his BROTHER. He stayed outside in the snow for 3 HOURS! He needs to warm up!'**

For once, Sakura listened to her inner.

She felt a hesitant tongue slipping out and licked the bottom of her lips. Instinctively, his grip on her waist tightened and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

The kiss got even more intense and rougher, fighting for dominance, but Sakura lost in the end.

But it wasn't over yet, as Sakura pulled Sasuke's hair lightly, making him groan.

After what seemed like _forever, _Sakura pulled away. She saw a flicker of disappointment in her date's eyes but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Sorry for being late, Uchiha-san, but-"

"Sasuke."

"I'm sorry... What?"

"Call me Sasuke." He replied, looking at the entrance of the restaurant. "Let's go in."

"Alright... Sasuke-kun." She answered, smiling warmly and taking his hand, leading him inside. She failed to notice how he shivered when she rolled his name off her tongue.

They reached an old man, probably in his 50's, holding menus.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" He asked, raising his grey eyebrows at them in a snobby type of way.

"Yes. Under Uchiha." Sasuke replied in a monotone, not really bothering to reply politely. Sasuke watched as the man's face became agitated and worried. He bit his lip, staring wide-eyed at the young Uchiha fearfully. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Uchiha-s-sama! I-It won't happen again!" He said, shoving a menu at their hands.

He quickly guided them to a secluded place, with a romantic setting already up. There was a small round table, covered in a pretty red cloth. There was a tulip* in the centre and candles decorated around it. Two plates were already set up and behind them, were two, beautifully hand carved, chairs.

"Sasuke-kun, did you plan this?" Sakura asked excitedly. She never took him for the romantic type.

"Hn." He grunted, resisting the urge to blush. What was this girl doing to him? Did she even know the affects?

As they sat down and ordered, Sasuke felt his phone vibrate. Pulling out his Blackberry, he saw that he had a new text... From Itachi.

_So, did u get her 2 kiss u? My plan worked, rite?_

Sasuke smirked all-knowingly, and replied.

**Yea, she did. Thnx for tht. Wht did u do 2 make her l8? & dont tell any1 or I will kill you.**

After a minute his phone vibrated again and it said;

_I kept her the hospital. Thnx to me, imouto got his 1st kiss!_

Sasuke growled, but didn't reply. Afterall, making Sakura late and having Sasuke wait outside in the cold for having an excuse to kiss Sakura was the best plan his brother ever had.

How he loved his brother at the moment.

* * *

**So, i hope that was go. Review please? :]**

**I'll try to update the other fics ;)**

**Mind dropping a review please? Yes, imma review whore. definitely one. ;]**

**Anyhoo, taa! && before i forget, there was no yaoi or incest intended. **

**~ |Amethyst Darkness OUTT| ~**


End file.
